starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Nydus worm
The nydus worm is a zerg transport strain.2007-05-19. Gameplay Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. Each Nydus Worm acts as an opening in a system of tunnels created by the Nydus Worm. Something worth clarifying in these answers is that if a Nydus Worm is destroyed, the units that are loaded inside will not be destroyed. Think of each Nydus Worm as an opening in a system of tunnels created by the Nydus Worm. If you lose all openings to this tunnel system, you will then lose all units in that tunnel system. With multiple Nydus Worms, this opens up a lot of deadly strategies for Zerg, to virtually be in many different places very quickly. Some players may open up multiple Nydus Worm holes in an enemy base in order to ensure they can get as many units out as fast as possible (since the Nydus Worms themselves have very little hitpoints). Other players may opt to open up a Nydus Worm on opposite sides of an opponent's base or between his main base and his expansion, to jump his army back and forth between the two openings with little transition time. Karune. 2008-06-03. Karune Answers 8 Questions on Another Site. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-06-03. Balance issues are surrounding the Nydus Worm at this point in time, given the rate at which Nydus Worms can unload units in enemy bases. It may be cut from the game.2008-24-06, Fansite Q & A With Dustin Browder, p2. StarCraft Wire. Accessed on 2008-24-06 At the World Wide Invitational 2008 art panel, it was stated that "there is no worm" and it functions like a stationary Dauntless. 2008-07-18. WWI 08 - Zerg Impressions. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-18.canal.2008-06-29. Samwise Didier, Dave Bergain. WWI 08 Coverage - StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-06-29. Game Unit The Nydus Worm is built from the overseer.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-10-17. BlizzCon 2008: Changes to StarCraft 2. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-10-17. It has a short "build time" (5 seconds) after which it bursts out of the ground.Leord. 2008-06-30. List of New Zerg Changes. StarCraft Wire. Accessed 2008-06-30. It cannot "rebury" or move in this state. The Nydus Worm can be used to transport as many units as are selectable (up to 255 in the current build). It cannot transport Zerg defensive structures.Exclusive Karune's answers for StarCraftCZ.com. StarCraftCZ.com Accessed 2008-06-03. The units are transported to a fixed location.Zerg has the Nydus Worm, allowing whole armies to be transported to a set location. Karune. 2008-05-22. Is terran turtling going to be as powerful. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-22. Units can move back and forth through the system. Units can enter the network through a Nydus Network.Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. StarCraft II Zerg Unit List: All the monsters in the game so far. IGN. Accessed 2008-03-11.Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. Zerg Structure List. IGN. Accessed on 2008-11-03."Is Nydus Warren first entrance to tunnels?" "Or are 2 Nydus Worms needed (each one as entrance and exit)?" "Yes, the Nydus Warren acts as an entrance as well. Though it does not always have to be the 'first' entrance. You can send your units into a Nydus Worm entrance and then exit from any other Nydus Worm or the Nydus Warren." "For those who don't know, the Nydus Warren is the prerequisite building to build Nydus Worms." Karune, Beetlelisk. 2008-06-04. Karune Answers 8 Questions on Another Site. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-06-04. The Nydus Network doesn't have to be the "first" entrance. If a Nydus Worm is destroyed, the units that are loaded in the network will not be destroyed as long as there are still Worms or a Nydus NetworkKarune. 2008-06-11. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 40. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-06-11. in the system. If all the Nydus Worms are killed, then all units being transported will be destroyed. Strategies Nydus Worms can quickly transport units between multiple Zerg bases, in a manner similar to Nydus Canals. Using multiple Nydus Worms to transport units into an enemy base quickly is suggested, as Nydus Worms can be quickly killed due to their low hit points. Nydus Worms are an expensive way to "drop" units into an enemy base, and are a bit more difficult to use than other transport mechanisms because it requires Creep. However, Overlords can be used to drop Creep near enemy bases. A Zerg player can unleash Nydus Worms near multiple enemy bases, then choose to send Zerg only against the base the enemy does not reinforce (in effect, tricking their opponent). A Zerg player loads their units into a Nydus Network and unloads them at the same Nydus Network or at any Nydus Worm they have built. You can use the Worm to quickly move some drones over to a newly built expansion. You could use one to expand on an isolated island by creating Creep there with an Overlord. You could store your Morphalisks in the Nydus Network to keep them safe. It may also prove useful to build the Nydus Network close to your Drones, in case of enemy raids.Dauntless. 2008-07-18. WWI 08 - Zerg Impressions. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-18. Development In June 2008, the nydus worm was built directly from the Nydus Network, a point on the Creep is selected (it can only emerge onto the Creep)Pardo, Rob and Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-06-29. WorldWide Invitational 2008: Pictures, Presentations, Videos (StarCraft II Panel: Evolving Design) SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-06-30. and the Nydus Worm erupts.Rob Pardo, VioleTAK. 2008-06-29. Starcraft 2 Panel @ BWWI. Youtube. Accessed 2008-06-30. The Nydus Worm used to be a mobile worm unit with two modes, "stationary" and "mobile". There was a delay when it shifted from one mode to another."When a nydus worm surfaces, and after releasing its troops, does it become a back and forth instant transport system similar to the nydus cannal in SC1? Or in other words, is it a 2 way road?" "It is a 2 way transport, allowing units to both move in and out." "After being deployed and releasing troops, is the nydus fixed forever in its spot, or can it move again?" "The Nydus Worm can repack up and move again. To change the Nydus Worm from its stationary mode to mobile mode, there will be a delay, which will be subject to balance." Karune, SavioSeth. 2008-06-03. Karune Answers 8 Questions on Another Site. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-06-04. The Nydus Worm was visible without a detector while transporting units underground and is capable of traversing gaps between space platforms.Karune. 2008-04-16. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 35. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-16. It has since become a stationary structure.Dauntless. 2008-07-18. WWI 08 - Zerg Impressions. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-18. External Links An older version of the Nydus Worm can be seen in action on VidJar; StarCraft 2 Savior Zerg VOD at the 4:23 mark (crossing a ledge) and at the 6:12 mark (changing forms). References